Mint Adenade
Mint Adenade ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Phantasia. Persönlichkeit Mint ist eine freundliche und ruhige junge Dame. Sie hat ein starkes Verlangen danach, anderen zu helfen und sie vor Schmerzen zu schützen. Meistens ist sie eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Wenn sie allerdings meint, dass ihre Hilfe gefragt ist, meldet sie sich auch. Auch wenn einer ihrer Freunde, meist Cress, sehr grob ist oder die Situation nicht versteht, nimmt Mint sich die Freiheit, die Führung zu übernehmen, um zum Beispiel einem liebeskranken Mädchen zu helfen, oder sie ermahnt Cress, der Amber Klein gegenüber aggressiv wird, als diese darauf aufmerksam macht, dass Dhaos eventuell Gründe für seine Handlungen haben könnte. Geschichte Kindheit Es ist nicht bekannt, in welcher Stadt Mint geboren und aufgewachsen ist. Zu ihrem Vater ist nicht viel bekannt, doch sie kennt ihn und scheint sich auch an ihn zu erinnern, was bedeutet, dass er entweder noch lebt oder er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit verstorben ist. Ihre Mutter ist Meryl Adenade, von der sie ihre Mütze bekommen hat - eine weitere ihrer Vorfahrinnen ist Carol Adenade. Von ihrer mütterlichen Seite aus hat Mint die natürliche Kraft zur Heilung vererbt bekommen: sie ist mit der Göttlichen Kraft gesegnet. Einige Zeit vor Beginn der Gegenwart wurde Mint gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter von Mars Uldole gefangen genommen, weil ihre Mutter im Besitz eines der beiden "Medaillons des Gewahrsams" ist. Bei der Folter, um zu erfahren, wo sich das zweite Medaillon befindet, stirbt Meryl; das erfährt Mint jedoch nicht. Tales of Phantasia Gegenwart Mint wird stattdessen von Cress Albia aus ihrer Zelle geholt, der sie anlügt, dass sich keine weiteren Personen mehr im Kerker befinden: zuvor hat er Meryl tot an der Wand einer Zelle gefunden, aufgespießt von dem Schwert, das ihm dabei half, die Schlösser aufzuknacken. Gemeinsam mit Cress flüchtet Mint, doch er bricht dabei zusammen, also sieht sie sich dazu gezwungen, ihn zu tragen. Ehe sie von den Verfolgern eingeholt werden, wird sie von Trinicus D. Morrison, einem alten Kameraden ihrer Mutter, gefunden und aufgenommen. Auch Chester Burklight, Cress' Kindheitsfreund, befindet sich in dessen Haus. Obwohl Trinicus es ihnen verbietet, folgen die Jüngeren ihm in die Katakomben von Euclid, wo Dhaos soeben von dem kontrollierten Mars befreit wird. Dieser wird von Dhaos getötet, doch ehe der Dämonenkönig die Helden angreifen kann, schickt Trinicus Cress und Mint 102 Jahre in die Vergangenheit. thumb|left|Mint im Spiel Vergangenheit Mint reist nun gemeinsam mit Cress durch die Welt der Vergangenheit, um Krieger zu finden, die Magie anwenden können, denn nur Magie kann Dhaos verletzen. Auch in der Vergangenheit existiert Dhaos jedoch, also begeben sich die Helden, unterstützt von dem Beschwörer Claus F. Lester und der Magierin Amber Klein, diesen Dhaos zu bezwingen, der jedoch nicht getötet wird, sondern durch eine Zeitreise flüchten kann. Mint erkennt, dass sie die Weltenesche Yggdrasill heilen müssen, denn in der Gegenwart ist der Baum vertrocknet, es existiert kein Mana mehr und so ist auch keine Magie möglich, die dazu imstande ist, Dhaos zu bezwingen. Die Helden suchen also das Einhorn, von dem Mint sich erinnert, dass es das Symbol der Heiler ist, und finden es im Weißbirken-Wald, wo es eine andere Form annimmt, um Mint zu helfen. Es gelingt ihr mühevoll, Yggdrasill mit der Kraft des Einhorns zu stärken. Gegenwart Nachdem es ihr gelungen ist, Yggdrasill am Leben zu erhalten und Magie deshalb auch in der Gegenwart möglich sein wird, kehren die Helden mit der Zeitmaschine in Thor in die Gegenwart zurück, wo sie Dhaos besiegen, der von den Steinschlägen der einstürzenden Katakomben erschlagen wird und stirbt. Zukunft Nur wenig später kommt jedoch ein Gesandter aus Alvanista fünfzig Jahre aus der Zukunft und holt die Helden herbei, weil der Dhaos, den sie hundert Jahre in der Vergangenheit lediglich vertrieben haben, in die Zukunft gekommen ist. Also reisen die Helden in die Zukunft und töten Dhaos dort letztendlich. Mithilfe des Ewigen Schwerts gelangen sie wieder zurück in ihre Zeit, nachdem alles vorbei ist. Mint gehört zu denjenigen, die erkannt haben, dass Dhaos einen Grund für alles hatte, was getan hat. Er wollte seine sterbende Heimat retten, indem er einen Keim des Weltenbaums dorthin bringen wollte. Aufgrund der Magitechnologie starb der Weltenbaum jedoch oder war mühsam damit beschäftigt, sich selbst am Leben zu erhalten, also musste Dhaos dafür sorgen, die Magitechnologie zu zerstören. Mint lässt mithilfe ihrer Göttlichen Kraft einen Keim vom Weltenbaum produzieren. Martel erfüllt ihr ihren Wunsch und bringt den Keim hinauf nach Derris-Kharlan. thumb|Mints Statusbild Andere Auftritte Tales of the Abyss In Tales of the Abyss erscheint Mint an der Seite von Reid Hershel aus Tales of Eternia, Philia Philis aus "Tales of Destiny" und Nanaly Fletch aus "Tales of Destiny 2" im Kolosseum von Baticul. Wie in ihrem ursprünglichen Kampfstil ist sie auch hier vorrangig Heilerin, hat durch den veränderten Effekt von Pow Hammer aber tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, Schaden zuzufügen. Tales of Xillia 2 In Tales of Xillia 2 erscheint Mint an der Seite von Cress sowie Stahn Aileron und Rutee Katrea aus "Tales of Destiny" im Kolosseum von Xian Du. Werden sie und ihre Verbündeten besiegt, wird das "Cameo"-Ende eingeleitet, in dem Cress sich und die anderen mit dem Ewigen Schwert nach Canaan bringt, wo sie Elle Mel Marta befreien und die dortigen Bossgegner bezwingen. Wissenswertes *Mint ist mit der Göttlichen Kraft gesegnet, ähnlich wie Raine Sage aus Tales of Symphonia, die jedoch daneben noch Elfenblut besitzt und auch andere Magie anwenden kann. Die Göttliche Kraft ist nicht auf Elfenblut beschränkt und ermöglicht die heilenden Artes. Sie ernährt sich von körpereigener Energie, nicht von Mana, und ist deshalb auch ohne Mana nutzbar. In der Geschichte von Aseria wurde die Kraft zuerst von Master Boltzman dokumentiert. *In Tales of Eternia hat Mint zusammen mit Chester und Claus einen kleinen Auftritt in der Arena von Inferia City. Sie sind im Hintergrund zu sehen, wenn Reid gegen Amber und Cress kämpft. *Bei ihrem Gastauftritt in Tales of the Abyss wird Mints Nachname "Adnade" geschrieben. Charakterliste en:Mint Adenade Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Mint Adenade Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Tales of Xillia 2